I'm Thankful For......
by Luna Blossom
Summary: Well, since it's Thanksgiving (in Canada anyway) I got the urge to write this little fic here. Hope you enjoy it!


Disclaimer: Bah, I don't own ant characters in this story. There I said it! Are you happy now Square!!! Are you!?! HUH!?  
*slumps down onto to knees* I gotta get out more.......  
  
Author's note: Seeing on how it's Thanksgiving and all (well, in Canada anyway), I thought that I'd try and see how the FF8 characters would handle it.  
This is what happens after mixing cranberry sauce, a little vanilla ice cream, and pumpkin pie!  
  
  
I'm Thankful For........  
  
  
(Scene zooms in on all our favourite FF8 cast members as they settle down to eat their Thanksgiving meal.... Squall, Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, Cid, and Edea all gaze at the spread with hungry eyes. Just as Zell reaches out for a turkey leg, Edea picks up her spoon and smacks him.)  
  
Edea: Hold on, it's Thanksgiving and before we eat we have to say what we're thankful for.  
  
(Everyone nods except Zell who's muttering an array of curses under his breath..)  
  
Edea: We'll start with you Zell, since you're so *eager* to start.   
  
Zell: (Scratches head) Uh..... I'm thankful for...... Um... No not that.. Let me see...  
  
Seifer: (slams hands down on table) Dammit chickenwuss Hurry up! I'm hungry over here!  
  
Zell: (Glares at him and looks around. His eyes light up for a moment then turn mischievous.) I'm thankful for---- (clenches teeth and braces hands on tabel)  
STEEL-TOED RUNNING SHOES!  
  
Seifer: (Jumps up and screams holding his crotch.) $@#@!!!! #@$#$@#$%%^^%^#$^$%@$$!#$$!!!!  
  
(Everyone watches Seifer with wide eyes as he runs from the room)  
  
Edea: *Ahem* ...... Anyway.  
  
Seifer: (heard faintly in next room) &%@$(%@$*#)$#@*%&!!!! *$%*$%)*$*%*@)@)%*%&!!!  
  
Zell: *snicker*  
  
Edea: (ignores the foul language and looks across table) Selphie? What are you thankful for...?  
  
(The brunette shakes with excitement)  
  
Selphie: I'm thankful for little puppies and fluffy bunnies! OH! Especially the ones that have all those different colours mixed together! And the other ones that---  
  
Raijin: (jumps up from his seat) Me too ya know!!! How did you------ OW!!  
  
Fujin: SILENCE!!!  
  
Raijin: (sinks back into seat with a whimper)  
  
Selphie: Rinoa? What about you? Are you thankful for fluffy puppies and bunnies?  
  
Rinoa: (shakes head and puffs out her chest) I'm thankful silicon!!!!  
  
All: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
Irvine: (points finger accusingly) I knew they were too round to be true!!!  
  
Squall: HEY!!!  
  
Irvine: (scratches back of neck) ...Um.. not that I would.... uh.......  
  
Raijin: (cuts in between the two) I know what Fujin's thankful for!!!! She's thankful that Seifer's ---- AHHHHHH-- is so--- AAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fujin: (pummeling him with her dinner plate) JACKASS!!!!  
  
(Seifer returns from next room with a bag of ice on his bruised crotch)  
  
Seifer: Did someone just mention my name?  
  
Edea: Darling, what are you thankful for..?  
  
Irvine: Well I--- hey!  
  
Quistis: (whispering) Not you dumbass!  
  
Edea: Well Cid?  
  
Irvine: (slumps down in seat)  
  
Selphie: (gives him the evil eye)  
  
Cid: I'm thankful for----   
  
Zell: Senior discounts?  
  
Seifer: Sweater vests..?  
  
Squall: Viagra?  
  
Cid: (bottom lip trembles) I'm not that old!!!  
  
All: ( supresses chuckles)  
  
Cid: I'm not!!!!   
  
All: (breaks into hysterical laughter)  
  
Cid: (stands up and runs from room crying) I'm not old!!!!  
  
(Room settles down with only a giggle here and there)  
  
Edea: (shakes head) I'm the one who's thankful for Viagra!  
  
Cid: (from next room) I'm not OLD!!!  
  
Rinoa: Squall.. (bats eyes seductively) What are you thankful for..?  
  
Squall: (grins stupidly) I'm thankful for all those Yoga lesson's Quistis's been taking!  
  
Seifer: Sweet! Me too!  
  
(The two high-five eachother as the woman in questions's face become's a dark crimson)  
  
Rinoa: (wails loudly and runs from the table)  
  
Irvine: (points thumb at his chest) Well personally I'm thankful for for the beautiful--  
  
Selphie: (smiles and clasps hands on her lap)  
  
Irvine: Talented, caring, charasmatic, totally hot--  
  
Selphie: (giggles) Oh Irvine I--  
  
Irvine: Edea!!   
  
Edea/Selphie: What!??!?!  
  
Irvine: (kneels on one knee and brings out a velvet box) Will you marry me you foxy chick?  
  
Edea: Oh I will! I will! (The two hug and kiss passionately)  
  
Selphie: HEY!!! You can't do that! You're still married to the old guy!  
  
Cid: (wails from next room) I"M NOT OLD!!!!!!!!  
  
(The two women start fighting as Irvine stands between)  
  
Squall: (leans towards Quistis) Hey, you never said what you're thankful for....  
  
Quistis: (looks at him then around the room) I'm thankful that this isn't a sitcom.  
  
Author (Kelli): So, after that fateful day, Quistis still takes her Yoga lessons; Selphie and Raijin opened up the "The Little Puppies and Fluffy Bunnies Petshop"; Squall and Seifer still brag to eachother and trade tips; Fujin still hates Raijin; and Edea got her divorce from Cid and she and Irvine are now living happily and Balamb.... but Cid doesn't mind. He got hitched to Rinoa just to prove how 'not old' he was.  
  
Cid: Damn right I'm not old!  
  
Kelli : *snicker* Yeah Cid, *chuckle* we believe you. (turns back and laughs)  
  
~ The End~  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this! I thougth it would be a nice change so, I just want to finish by saying....  
Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
